This invention relates to safety cans or containers for holding fluids and especially, although not exclusively, to containers for inflammable fluids such as gasoline and the like. As per the prior art, these safety containers may be one of two types. The first type is commonly referred to as a Type I can. The Type I can is a container with one spout through which both filling and pouring are achieved. It is economically designed and is most often used for liquids to be poured into containers having wider openings than the opening of the Type I can, unless an additional hose attachment is used in order to prevent spillage. The Type I can is thus only efficient when pouring into wider openings because it is inefficient to continually attach an additional hose attachment when pouring, remove this attachment when filling, and then reattaching the additional hose attachment for pouring again.
The second type is commonly referred to as a Type II can. The Type II can is a container with two separate spout openings, one used for filling purposes, and one used for pouring purposes. Commonly there is a hose associated with the pouring spout to allow pouring into a small opening. Also, Type II cans require venting. Type II cans allow easier pouring than Type I cans, because the Type II can commonly has an attached hose that does not need detaching every time the container must be filled. However, these cans are often economically more expensive in production due to the need of producing two spouts, and further, these duel spouts can become unrulely in use and often lead to confusion.
There have been several improvements to the Type I and Type II containers. Pratz, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,251 disclosed a Type I can with a means, being a pair of handles, for opening and closing said spout. Flider, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,807 and 3,729,129 disclosed a Type II container with a carrying handle that also serves as an actuating means for opening each spout. Gillispie, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,099, disclosed a safety container having a rigid handle and means extending below said handle for opening the pouring spout and simultaneously lifting the spring-biased safety cap.
The current invention is a valve body and safety can that is the novel combination of the Type I and Type II cans which allows for economical design and less confusing use of a Type I can and moreover allows the more efficient filling and pouring design of a Type II can and further provides a concerted venting means, all in the same valve body.